La escuela
by Takeru fang
Summary: Que pasa cuando eres el nuevo de la escuela? o Cuando eres hermano de uno de los populares de la escuela? Descubrelo aqui.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FIC SE INSPIRA EN LA ESCUELA ASI QUE LA GENTE QUE QUIERA DEJAR UN REWIEV SOBRE ALGO QUE LE HAYA PASADO EN LA ESCUELA Y QUIERA QUE LO META A LA HISTORIA ES VALIDO. BUENO ANTES QUE NADA LES DIRE QUE SI HABRA PAREJAS ESTAS SERAN: DAIKARI (**_**No es que me guste pero ya después sabran por que esta pareja**_**) TAKARI, TAIORA, SORATO, MIZY (Mimi e Izzy), JOMI (Joe y Mimi) Y POR ÚLTIMO QUE LES AGRADE Y ESO ES TODO AHORA DISFRUTEN.**

La escuela. El nuevo.

TK POVS.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Suena el despertador.

-Ha que molesto es ese despertador-Digo mientras lo apago-Porque se me ocurrio comprarlo y para empezar para que lo programe tan temprano-Entonces lo recuerdo-LA ESCUELA NO DEBO LLEGAR TARDE Y MAS SIENDO NUEVO.

-Hijo tranquilo, ten tu desayuno, aun falta mucho tiempo-Dice mi mamá pero demasiado tarde ya que yo estaba saliendo de la casa ya con mis cosas.

-Nos vemos-Dije mientras me hiba.

Baje por las escaleras y espere el autobús de la escuela, cuando después de 12 minutos el autobús al fin llego note que estaba casi lleno pero me logre sentar sin problemas ya que un lugar estaba vacio y me dormi. Cuando llegamos me Sali y me prepare para ir a mi salón.

NORMAL POVS.

Tk se dirigio hacia la cancha donde estaban los tableros y vio que quedo en el 1-B y se dirigio hacia haya.

SALON DE 1-B.

KARI POVS.

-Ahhhhhh tengo sueño-Pienso mientras me recuesto en mi pupitre.

-Hola Kari-Me dice Davis mi novio aunque últimamente ya no siento lo mismo por el.

-Hola-Le respondo.

-¿Qué crees habrá un nuevo en primero de prepa y adivina estará en nuestro salón-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto ante tal información.

-Porque unos amigos dicen que un chico que nunca se había visto llego y se dirigio a las canchas-Me dice muy convencido Davis-Lo mejor es que por ser el nuevo tendrá su iniciación-Dice Davis mientras veo como rie de forma maniática.

NORMAL POVS.

-Señor Davis, llevo cinco minutos aquí oyendo como se rie vayase a sentar-Le ordena el profesor a Davis.

-Ya voy-

-Muy bien alumnos hoy les voy a presentar a un nuevo alumno su nombre es Takeru Takaishi-Dice el profesor mientras entra el susodicho.

-Hola soy Takeru takaishi me pueden decir Tk-Se presenta mientras más de una de las del salón suspiran excepto Kari que se ha quedado paralizada al verlo.

-Sientese donde encuentre-En ese momento la mayoría de las chicas tiran a los muchachos de los lugares, mientras esperan a que el se siente, pero para sorpresa de todas se sento junto a Kari.

-Bueno comenzemos-Dice el profesor mientras comienza a escribir.

Kari mientras tanto no dejaba de ver a Tk y eso ponía celoso a Davis de que su chica(por ahora) este viendo a otro.

-Dinnnnnnnnnnn-Suena el timbre de la escuela.

-Bueno ya pueden retirarse-

Y asi todos se retiran Tk se sienta en una mesa hasta que nota como varios alumnos se mueven y abren paso a un chico más grande que Tk pero muy parecido, este empieza a ver en todos lados y luego grita.

-¿¡Quién es el nuevo?-En ese instante todos señalan a Tk, este se queda rojo-Ven.

El susodicho camina y se acerca.

-Pareces un crio tonto-Dice mientras todos se reian y mas duro Davis pensando que el rey de la escuela lo va hacer pure, pero de repente notan algo asombroso.

-Pues tu pareces un presumido, tarado-Todos se quedan boqueabiertos al ver tal contestación de parte de un nuevo.

-Viste desafio a Matt-Dice Davis a Kari que esta muy asombrada.

-Parece que Mamá no te ha enseñado respeto-Dice Matt y todos siguen mas sorprendido por eso.

-Lo mismo digo de Papá-Dice Tk contestándole.

-Ni tu ni yo hemos cambiando verdad-

-HERMANO-Dicen al uniso mientras se abrazan.

El resto de los presentes no lo pueden creer el rey de la escuela Matt Ishida tiene un hermano.

-No sabia que vendrías a esta escuela?-Dice Matt incrédulo.

-Pues ya ves las sorpresas-Le responde.

-Bueno cambiando de tema quieres almozar yo mismo cocine mi almuerzo-Dice Matt sonriendo y poniendo palido a Tk-¿Porqué esa cara?-

-Dime algo le pusiste algo de picante?-Dijo Tk recordando como se bebio un garrafón entero de agua por haberse enchilado.

-Tal vez-

-Bueno, no importa yo traigo mi almuer… y mi almuerzo? O no lo deje en casa-Dice Tk.

-Parece que no te queda de otra-Dice Matt.

-Ya que-

-Vamonos-Dice mientras ambos se retiran del lugar donde ya todos están empezando a chismear.

-Takeru takaishi es hermano del rey que suerte-Dice Davis mientras se imgina como el hermano de Matt.

-Si demasiado-Dice Kari aún más soprendida.

-Parece que este nuevo tendrá aun más popularidad-Dice Davis.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-Muy bien Tk en la escuela hay una iniciasion pero por ser mi hermano no la haras-

-Uff- Dice aliviado.

-Bueno pero debes saber que yo tengo una gran reputación soy uno de los 4 reyes de la escuela-Dice Matt.

-Y que es eso de los reyes-Pregunta curioso Tk.

-Son los más populares y comúnmente son los de último año entre ellos estoy yo, Tai Yamagi, Sora takenouchi y Mimi takiwama, pero también hay príncipes que algunos de nostros elegimos que son: Izzy Izumi, Davis Motomiya, Kari Yagami hermana de Tai-Concluyo Matt.

-Y que hay con eso-

-Sigueme-Dijo y se retiraron.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a un salón que decía THE KINGS, entraon y se encontraron con otras tres personas una peliroja, una pelirosa y un muchacho de cabello marron.

-Dime Matt que tal el nuevo-Pregunta el muchacho.

-Bien Tai-Dice Matt.

-Nada más no tiene madera de príncipe-Pregunto la peliroja.

-Bueno véanlo ustedes Sora-Responde

-Lo trajiste?-

-Si algún problema Mimi?-Pregunta.

-Ninguno-

-Muy bien pasa-Dice y Tk entra todos lo miraba expectantes ya que eran muy parecidos-Les presento a Takeru Takaishi mi hermano menor-

-TU HERMANO-Dice Tai-Y esperas que lo volvamos príncipe solo por ser tu hermano-Dice Tai enojado.

-Lo dice el que volvio a su hermana reina-Dice Matt mirando directamente a Tai.

-Saben que olvídenlo bienvenido-Dice Sora mientras le da la mano a Tk.

-Gracias-Mientras estrecha la mano.

-Felicidades-

-Gracias-

-El salón de los príncipes es el de al lado-Dice Tai

-Muy bien me voy adiós hermano-

-Cuidate enano-Dice Matt despidiéndose.

Tk sale del salón y se dirige al salón de al lado y lo que ve primero es ver a todos los de ahí pegados a la pared.

-Oyen algo más-Pregunta un chico pelirojo.

-Yo no-Dice Tk respondiendo a la pregunta haciendo que todos volteen y reconoce a dos de ellos igual que ellos a el.

-Quien eres?-Pregunta el pelirojo

-Izzy, el es Tk va en nuestra clase-Dice Kari que no deja de verlo.

-Y que haces aquí, no sabes que aquí solo hay príncipes?-Pregunta Davis.

-Pues por eso soy el 4 principe-

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO Y LES TENGO UNA SOPRESA LES PREGUNTARE QUE PAREJA QUIEREN QUE SALGA TRIUNFADORA TAIORA O SORATO, JOMI O MIZY, LES DARE LOS PRIMEROS CUATRO CAPITULOS PARA QUE CON UN REWIEV ME DIGAN QUE PAREJA QUIEREN Y EN EL QUINTO CAPITULO ANUNCIARE AL GANADOR.**

**ME DESPIDO TAKERU FANG.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA LES DOY UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE SIGAN VOTANDO, BUENO SIN MÁS COMENZEMOS.**

La escuela. Deportes y separación.

-COMO PUEDES SER UNO DE NOSOTROS!, NO LO ACEPTO!-Grita Davis a todo pulmón-TU NO MERECES ESE HONOR!-

-¿Y por qué tu si?-Le responde Tk.

-A MI NO ME CONTESTAS!-Grita Davis corriendo hacia este y se prepara para golpearlo-AHORA SABRAS QUE NO TE TIENES QUE METER CONMIGO-Dice Davis, pero algo pasa que los sorprende a todos…

Tk le ha esquivado el golpe y le termino dando un golpe con aún más fuerte y después una patada dejando a Davis tirado en el suelo y sin aire.

-Eso es todo lo que me hibas a hacer-Dice Tk mientras se rie.

-Maldito, te voy a aniquilar-Dice Davis que difícilmente trata de ponerse de pie.

Pero justo antes de que este se levantara, llegan al lugar Tai, Matt, Sora y Mimi, los cuáles ven sorprendidos la escena, a Davis muy débil y tratando de pararse y Tk sin un solo rasguño. Tai rápido se dirige a ayudar a Davis, mientras Sora y Mimi nada más observan y Matt ve a su hermano, hasta que Tai habla.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Este maldito me pego-Dice Davis.

-No es cierto!-Todos voltean haber quien a dicho esto y se sorprenden al saber que es Kari, que continua hablando- Davis se puso furioso y le intento pegar a Tk, pero el lo esquivo y le dio un golpe y una patada-Todos voltean a ver a Tk, sorprendidos ya que Davis es alguien difícil de lastimar.

-¿Es cierto eso Tk?-Le pregunta Matt.

-Si-Dice Tk.

-Bueno ya que esta resuelto este asunto vuelvan a sus salones-Dice Sora, mientras que el resto asiente y se retiran.

SALON 1-B

-Muy bien alumnos les tengo una noticia-Decia el profesor, a lo que todos le pusieron atención-Las pruebas para entrar a algún equipo serán de aquí hasta la salida así que tienen 4 horas aprovechenlas, pueden probar cuanto quieren les deseo suerte, ya pueden retirarse.

Asi todos salieron dl salón pero justo cuando Tk hiba a cruzar la puerta se encontró con Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi que lo detuvieron.

-A que equipo vas a entrar?-Le pregunta Matt.

-Aún no lo sé-Le responde.

-Debes darte prisa, pues cada uno tiene un deporte y debes ser el capitán de ese equipo, esas son nuestras reglas, asi que ponte las pilas oiste enano-Dice Tai mientras se retira junto con Sora y Mimi.

-¿Cuáles deportes hay hermano?-Pregunta Tk.

-Tenis, Futbol soccer, futbol americano, basketball, voleiball y gimnasia-Responde Matt-Ya se cuál vas a escoger-Dice y sonríe, al igual que Tk.

-Nos vemos-Dice Tk que corre hacia la cancha de basket.

CANCHA DE BASKETBALL.

-Muy bien muchachos probemos sus habilidades y dire si merecen pertenecer al equipo-Dice el entrenador al cuál Tk y unos cuantos de los alumnos de ahí le ponen atención ya que el resto ve al equipo de gimnasia-Pongan atención!, muy bien comenzemos…

Y asi pasaron 15 minutos hasta que fue el turno de Tk.

-Muy bien Takaishi, tienes que enfrentar al líder del equipo y si le ganas podras ser el nuevo capitán ya que el resto no lo a logrado.-Dice el entrenador mientras Tk se pone enfrente del capitán.

-No te tendre piedad-Dice el capitán.

-No la necesito-Dice Tk.

Lo que Tk no sabe es que los reyes y todos los príncipes de la escuela lo están viendo y conversando.

-Tu hermano no va a poder-Dice Davis.

-No conoces el potencial de mi hermano, te sorprenderá-Le responde Matt.

-Silencio ya va a comenzar-Dice Sora y Mimi.

-COMIEZEN-Grita el entrenador.

Tk logra saltar más alto que el capitán y se lleva el balón, el capitán lo alcanza pero Tk lo esquiva y justo en ese momento lanza el balón, aunque hay que recordar que estaba algo lejos.

-Que tonto lo lanzo desde muy lejos-Dice Tai, pero es callado por algo sorprendete.

-Canasta-Dice el entrenador-Eres bueno Takaishi serás el nuevo capitán del equipo.

-Gracias entrenador-Dice Tk mientras que sale de la cancha y se dirige hacia el comedor.

EN LAS GRADAS

-Vaya tu hermano el nuevo capitán de basketball, tengo que admitirlo es bueno-Dice Sora mientras mira retirarse al joven Tk.

-Lo mismo pienso-Dice Mimi.

-Y tu que piensas kari?-Le pregunta Davis.

-Es muy bueno…demasiado-Dice Kari que sigue pensando en Tk-Davis necesito hablar contigo.

-Entonces vamos a un mejor lugar-Dice Davis mientras ambos se retiran.

Después de ir hacia un parte de la escuela donde es como un hermoso bosque, ambos se acuestan.

-Ahora si, que pasa?-Pregunta Davis.

-Davis debemos terminar-

-No, no, no, no puedes terminar conmigo no lo permito!-Grita alterado por lo que le ha dicho Kari y la sujeta.

-SUELTAME DAVIS, AYUDAAAAAAA-Grita desesperada Kari.

-No te iras!-Grita Davis mientras sigue sujetando a Kari.

-La dama dijo que la solteras-En ese momento Davis voltea y descubre esa voz es de Tk.

-Que quieres Takaishi?-Pregunta furioso Davis.

-Que sueltes a la dama-Responde Tk.

-No te metas-Dice David mientras tira a Kari la cual comienza a llorar.

-Eso no se hace-Dice Tk golpeando a Davis y después darle un par de patadas y uno que otro golpe-Vamonos-Mientras jala a Kari y se la lleva al salón THE KINGS.

SALON THE KINGS.

TOC TOC.

-Ya voy-Dice Tai que al abrir la puerta y ver a su hermana llorando se sorprende-¿Qué pasó?¿Quiero una explicación?.

-No se muy bien-Dice Tk.

-¡¿Comó que no sabes muy bien?-Grita histérico Tai.

-Es que cuando llegue Davis estaba furioso y sujetaba a Kari, mientras ella pedía que la soltara y después la lanzó hacia un lado y justo en ese momento aproveche para darle una paliza a Davis-Explica Tk.

-Bueno, esta bien , pero por qué estaba furioso?-Pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a Kari.

-Por…que…termine…con él-Dice Kari, mientras más lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

En ese momento Sora, Mimi y Matt entran al lugar y al ver tal escena se asustan.

-¡¿Qué pasó?-Gritan Sora y Mimi.

-Eso no importa sino lo que importa es que Davis considérenlo fuera de los príncipes-Dice Tai-Y gracias Tk por salvar a mi hermana de ese idiota, tienes todo mi respeto-

-Gracias Tai-Dice Tk sonriendo.

DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-Suena el timbre de la escuela.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a nuestras casas-Dice Sora.

-Tiene razón, adiós-Dice Mimi retirándose.

-Igual yo me voy- Dice Matt.

-Adiós-Dice Tk despidiéndose.

-Vamonos Kari-Dice Tai que sigue preocupado por ella.

-Si-

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REWIEVS Y LE DESEO UN FELIZ DIA.**

**BYE.**

**TAKERU FANG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, HOLA A TODOS SOY YO EL GRANDE Y PODEROSOS TAKERU FANG JAJAJA NO ES CIERTO BUENO LES DOY UN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN EN ESTE FIC, BUENO COMENZEMOS.**

La escuela.

SALON 1-B

Kari se encuentra sentada en su pupitre y ve como Davis entra al salón, él cuál le dirije una mirada enojada. Esto deprime a Kari, pero algo hace que saque una sonrisa, ya que el siguiente al entrar al salón es…Tk.

Desde que Tk llego al colegio Kari ha sentido atracción hacia él, algo que ya no sentía por Davis desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Kari ¿Estas bien? Te noto roja-Dice Tk en ese momento Yamagi se da cuenta que pensar en Tk la pone roja.

-Si, si estoy bien-Responde Kari rápidamente.

-¿Segura?-Dice Tk poniendo su mano en su frente haciendo que esta se pusiera aún más roja-Que raro no tienes fiebre, pero te haz puesto más roja.

-Yo, yo…orita vuelvo-Dice mientras que sale corriendo a todo lo que puede pero cuando cruza la puerta, alguien la jala, cuando se da la vuelta se sorprende que ese alguien sea su hermano.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Dijo Tai, ya que sin que se dieran cuenta vio lo que pasó hace unos momentos-No, me digas que te gusta Takeru?-Decia un poco enojado su hermano al ser muy sobreprotector.

-Yo-Intentaba responder Kari.

-Responde-Die Tai mientras comienza a sarandaerla.

-Si-Dice Kari súper roja.

-Muy bien creo que tendre que asustarlo-Dice Tai de forma macabra lo que hace que Kari palideciera, pues conociéndolo eso no es bueno-Ya puedes irte y ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Kari se fue a su salón y se sento junto a Tk el cuál le sonrio al encontrarla.

-A donde fuiste?-Pregunto curioso.

-A ninguna parte-Le responde.

-Muy bien alumnos, comenzemos-Dice el profesor mientras comienza a escribir varias operaciones en el pizarrón.

4 HORA DESPUÉS.

Después de las clases Tk se dirigió hacia el comedor pero en ese momento es jalado del brazo por Kari.

-Porque me jalas?-Dice Tk.

-Por que según las reglas nosotros comemos en nuestros salones-Dice Kari llevándolo al salón de los príncipes.

-Sabes que es bueno de que me estén jalando-Dice Tk haciendo que Kari voltee.

-Que?-Pregunta muy curiosa.

-Que eres tu la que lo hace-Dijo haciendo que Kari se sonrojara-Otra vez te pusiste roja, porque siempre te pones asi cuando…-Pero Tk no pudo terminar su frase pues Kari salió corriendo-Tal vez se adelanto al salón-Y continuo caminando.

Mientras tanto Kari lo ve marcharse, pues se escondió en un salón.

-Es cierto lo que dijo-Pensaba Kari mientras seguía pensando en lo antes dicho.

SALON 1-B

-Hola Kari ¿Dónde te fuiste?-Pregunta Tk mientras que se acerca demasiado a Kari la cuál se pone otra vez roja.

-Yo estaba…estaba…en…el baño-Decia Kari intentado no sonar tan incomoda.

-Ok-Dice Tk mientras que se sienta a su lado.

-Muy bien alumnos se les pide que se dirijan al auditorio-Dice el profesor.

AUDITORIO DE LA ESCUELA

-Hola alumnos-Decia el directo-Les tengo una noticia, en cinco días será el baile de inicio escolar, y se eligira a la pareja preferida, bueno ya pueden retirarse a sus salones.

Después de ese anuncio Tk se quedo pensando en quien invitar ya que en seguida varias chicas ya se lo estaban pidiendo.

4 HORAS DESPUÉS

DINNNNNNNNNNN-Suena el timbre del colegio.

-Muy bien alumnos pueden retiarse-Dice el profesor.

Tk al fin había decidido a quién invitar.

-Kari-

-Si que sucede?-Pregunta Kari.

-Queria..sa..saber..si..te..gustaria..ir…al…baile..conmigo?-Balbucea Tk ya que le daba pena.

-Que?-Dice Kari que no entendio nada.

-Que…si querias ir al baile conmigo!-Dice rápido Tk lo que hace que todos volteen, incluyendo a Davis.

-Si claro-Responde Kari con una sonrisa, mientras que las chicas se morían de celos y Davis sacaba humo.

Ambos jóvenes se despiden y justo cuando Tk hiba por un callejón, una persona lo jala.

-Como te atreves a invitar a Kari!-Grita Davis.

-Tienes algún problema?-Le responde Tk.

Davis no dijo más y de sorpresa golpeo a Tk, el cuál no se movio.

-Vaya que patético-Dice Tk mientras se rie-Eres patético Davis, no eres mas que un cobarde.

-Como te atreves!-Grita Davis y se prepara para pegarle otra vez, pero Tk lo sujeta y le da una patada y un golpe en la cara los cuales lo dejan paralizado lo que aprovecha para darle un golpe con una gran fuerza y dejarlo tirado e inconsiente.

-La próxima ve no sere piadoso-Dice Tk antes de salir.

DIA SIGUIENTE.

CANCHA DE BASKETBALL.

Tk estaba practicando pues dentro de dos días tendría su primer partido y tenia que estar preparado, pero de repente algo ocurrio….Davis y un grupo de alumnos venían detrás de él.

-Muy bien Takaishi, ahora te mostrare que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo-Dice Davis y todos los demás rodean a Tk que se pone en posición para pelear-Ataquenlo-En seguida todos se les lanzaron encima.

Tk no podía contra todos, pero hacia lo que podía hasta que ya no pudo más, pero justo cuando Davis y va a dar el golpe de gracia, alguien o algunos llegan a su rescate: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Kari.

-Que le han hecho a mi hermano!-Grita Matt al ver a su hermano todo herido y dirige una mirada asesina a todos lo cuáles tratan de huir pero llega un profesor.

-Que ha sucedido?-Pregunta enojado el profesor.

-Ellos han golpeado a mi hermano-Dice Matt.

-En serio!-

-Si, pero todo fue idea de Davis-Hablan todos al uniso.

-Señor Davis a la oficina del director-Grita el profesor.

-Estas bien hermano-Dice Matt ayudando a que Tk se levantara.

-Tk seguro que estas bien?-Pregunta Kari muy preocupada.

-Sera mejor ir a la enfermería-Dice Tai ayudando a Tk.

-Si-Responde Tk.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYAS GUSTADO LES DESEO UN BUEN DIA, Y ESPERO QUE COMENEN Y RECUERDEN TAMBIEN PUEDEN CUNTRIBUIR EN ESTE FIC, NOS VEMOS.**

**TAKERU FANG.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, UNA PARTE DE ESTE EPISODIO, VIENE DE LA IDEA DE UNA PELICULA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN.**

La escuela. Partido y Baile.

Después del suceso, Davis fue expulsado del colegio y los alumnos que lo apoyaron fueron suspendidos 5 días. Aunque ya pasaron 2 días desde esto Tk sigue muy lastimado, pero eso no es lo importante ahora ya que Tk y su equipo están en un partido el cuál va muy parejo.

CANCHA DE BASKETBALL.

-Vamos cubran!-Grita Tk mientras intenta robar el balón.

Lamentablemente no lo logra y meten un punto.

-Chicos vengan!-Grita el entrenador y todos se juntan.-Takaishi necesito que te retires, faltan dos puntos y aún te cuesta jugar, además ya casi termina el partido.

-No entrenador tengo un plan-Dice Tk que rechaza la orden.

-Muy bien que quieres hacer capitán-Pregunta el entrenador mientras todos escuchan atentos.

-Henry Wong-Pronuncia.

-Henry ven para aca-Dice el entrenador mientras que el muchacho que esta en la banca se levanta.

-Listo-Dice Henry.

-Muy bien, Henry no me dejes de ver y el resto pásenme el balón-Dice Tk mientras todos asienten-Vamos.

Asi Tk se la pasa a un compañero el cuál se la regresa y este sale corriendo, lo rodean varios se lanza hacia la canasta, pero embes de tirar se la lanza a Henry.

-TIRA-Grita toda la escuela.

Henry racciona y tira…

-Punto la preparatoria de Odaiba gana!-Grita el locutor.

-Lo logramos, ganamos!-Grita Tk con mucha emoción.

-Bien hecho muchachos ya pueden retirarse-Y todos se retiran.

Tk sale de la cancha y se encuentra con su hermano el cuál lo abrza.

-Nada mal enano-Dice Matt mientras se rie.

-Gracias ando cansado-Pronuncia Tk que se empieza a tambalear.

-Te dije que no jugaras pero que terco, bueno eso no importa ve a casa y descansa en 2 dias es el baile-Dice Matt mientras sonríe.

-Si, adiós-Dice Tk mientras se retira.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

SALON 1-B

-Bien hecho Takaishi-Le felicitan sus compañeros del salón.

-Gracias-Dice Tk mientras se sienta al lado de Kari.

-Lo hcicste muy bien-Le felicita Kari un poco roja.

-Gracias, lista para mañana?-Pregunta Tk muy cerca de ella haciendo que se sonroje.

-Si-Pudo pronunciar Kari.

-Muy bien almunos sentados comenzaremos la clase-Dice el profesor-En la antigua Roma…

Asi transcurrieron 3 horas hasta que al fin fue hora del almuerzo.

Todos los reyes y príncipes hablaban muy animadamente, hasta que Sora y Mimi jalaron a Kari.

-Ven debemos hablar contigo-Le dice Sora y Kiari solo asiente.

Se la llevan a un salón y lo cierran con seguro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Kari.

-Queriamos saber porque te pones tan roja últimamente-Dice Mimi mientras le da una sonrisa picara.

-Yo…yo..yo-Pronunciaba Kari muerta de vergüenza.

-Kari estamos entre amigas puedes confiar en nosotras-Dice Sora que le dedica una sonrisa.

-Bueno me gusta alguien….-Dice Kari.

-¿Quién?-Preguntan ambas (Como si no lo supíeran).

-T..Ta..Takeru-Dice Kari super roja.

-Ja te gane Sora dame los 30 billetes-Grita Mimi triunfadora.

-Ya que-Suelta un bufido Sora mientras entrega el dinero.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Kari muy confusa.

-Apostamos a que te gustaba alguien y yo dije que Tk pero Sora decía que Izzy-Dice Mimi mientras sonríe triunfadora.

-Ahhh-Dice Kari.

-Bueno ya puedes irte-Dice Sora quien habre la puerta.

-Asi nada más-Dice Kari muy ofendida.

-Si-Sonrie Mimi mientras la empuja lejos del salón

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

CANCHA DE BASKETBALL. 9:30 P.M

Tk y Kari entraron a la cancha Kari traia un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y Tk vestia un smoking.

-Vamos a bailar-Dice Kari entusiasmada y jalando a Tk a la pista.

Las canciones eran muy movidas y todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que, pusieron un canción romantica, lo cuál hizo que Tk y Kari se sonrojaran ya que estaban bailando muy pegados, lo cuál no paso desapersivido por Tai que los mantenía vigilados.

Al fin terminada la canción ambos se separaron.

-Tk necesito hablar contigo-Decia KARI.

-Claro-Le respondió y salieron al patio.

-Sabes Tk, em caes muy bien y también te has vuelto mi mejor amigo, pero yo quisier dcirete que tu….-Peor justo en ese instante Tk había besado a Kari, a lo que ella también le correspondió el beso, lo que ambos no sabían es que varias parejas que estaban afuera los vieron, al igual que Tai quién estaba hechando humo.

-Eso me querías decir-Dice Tk después de separarse.

-Si-Dice Kari muy roja quién aún no cree lo que sucedió.

-Entonces ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-Pregunta Tk.

-Claro que si-Dice Kari mientras abraza a Tk.

Después de eso todas las personas estaban presentes parejas para saber que pareja gano.

-Muy bien alumnos las parejas dominadas son: Sora y Matt, Tai y Sora, Mimi y Matt y Tk y kari.

Esto hizo que sus hermanos voltearan a verlos.

-Sora y Matt resibrieron 30 votos, Tai y Sora 31 votos, Mimi y Matt 28 votos y Tk y Kari resivieron 51 votos, pasen al frente Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami-Dice el direstor, abos se levantan y resiben las coronas.

Se oyen aplausos, y en ese momento que Tk esta distraído Kari aprovecha y le da otro beso lo que hace que todos griten un .

Asi transcurrio el baile, y para su buena suerte de todos mañana era fin de semana.

**MUY BIEN AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE EPISODIO, ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO PARA VOTAR LAS PAREJAS Y LES PIDO QUE DEJEN REWIEVS Y ALGUN CONSEJO ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA Y PERDON QUERIA ACTUALIZAR AYER PÉRO MI MAMA SE LLEVO MI LAPTOP Y PUES TUVE QUE AGUANTARME, AGRADESCO A: **_**Nallely-963 y Lord pata.**_

**SE DESPIDE. TAKERU FANG =).**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ LES ODY UN SLAUDO Y COMO CON ESTE CAPITULO SE CIERRAN LAS VOTACIONES LES ANUNCIARE A LOS GANADORES: **_**TAIORA CON 3 VOTOS, Y JOMI CON 2 VOTOS. **_**ASI QUE BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA TAIORA Y JOMI EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, BUENO CREO QUE ES TODO, A NO ESPEREN PRIMERO LOS AGRADESIMIENTOS.**

_**Lord pata: Gracias por seguir mi historia te lo agradesco.**_

_**Lokaria Akire: Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**maylu-liya: Gracias por tu apoyo y tus cometarios, es pero que sigas leyendo.**_

**BUENO SIN MÁS COMENZEMOS, Y RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES HACEN QUE YO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO.**

La escuela. Davis contraataca.

Después de clases Tk recoje sus libros aunque esta pensando en otra cosa.

-Tk apresurate-Decia Kari que llevaba tiempo esperando a Tk-Ya quiero irme.

-Yavoy-Dijo Tk mientras tomaba su mochila y alcanzaba a Kari.

Ambos hiban tranquilos hacia sus casas, hasta que Tk rompe el silencio.

-Sabes Kari hay un parque de diversiones que acaban de poner y quería saber si…si-Pero Tk no podía terminar su frase ya que aunque ya era novio de Kari le daba mucha pena.

-Si que Tk?-Preguntaba impaciente Kari esperando que Tk la invitara a salir.

-Si te gustaría ir?-Pregunta Tk mientras se pone rojo.

-Pase por mi a las seis-Dice Kari antes de darle un beso y salir corriendo.

Tk se queda paralizado y lo único que logra hacer es sacar una sonrisa, lo que no sabia Tk era que alguien estaba detrás de unos arbustos espiándolos.

-Jefe, tengo información que le será útil-Dice el extraño por su celular.

-Bien vuelve cuando puedas, Takaishi va a pagar-Dice la voz mientras rie.

El extraño desaparece y toma una bicicleta, y empieza a pedalear hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y entrar en una bodega gigante.

-Que bueno que llegaste Takuya-Dice la misteriosa voz.

-Si jefe encontré algo importante, parece que Takaishi, ira con Kari al parque de diversiones esta tarde y la recojera a las seis-Empieza a decir Takuya.

-Muy bien hecho, me has servido de utilidad, ten tu recompena-Dice la voz antes de lanzarle un manojo de billetes.

-Gracias ahora me retiro-Dice Takuya mientras sale del lugar.

-Señor que va a hacer-Pregunta una de las cuatro personas que salen de la nada.

-Preparense, por que hoy , yo contraatacare y el maldito Takaishi caera, ajajajajaja-Dice la voz antes de mostrar a alguien con una capucha-Pues yo soy Davis Motomiya- Dice Davis mientras se quita la capucha.

MIENTRAS TANTO. 4:00 P.M.

CASA YAMAGI (HABATACION DE KARI).

Kari estaba en su habitación probandose varios atuendos ya que había pedido ayuda Mimi para ponerse algo para su cita, ya llevaba 34 atuendos.

-No ese no me gusta-Decia Mimi que veía a Kari vestida de vaquera.

-Mimi, por favor aún me falta maquillarme, y mucho más-Decia Kari ya muy alterada.

-Ok, ok solo un parde conjuntos más-Dice Mimi con ojos de suplica.

-Ok-Decia Kari desesperada.

6:00 P.M. CASA YAMAGI ENTRADA.

Tk estaba afuera muy nervioso y detrás de él había un ramo de rosas.

-Sera mejor tocar, vamos Tk nos seas cobarde-Se decía a si mismo Tk.

DIN DON.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella salió una hermosa joven de cabello castaño que traía puesto una falda corta de color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca con el símbolo de la luz.

-Hola Tk nos vamos-Decia Kari, pero Tk estaba en otro mundo aturdido por la belleza de Kari-Tk estas ahí?, Tk, TK, TK!-Grita Kari y este racciona.

-Ahh…Asi Kari vámonos es que estabas muy linda-Dice Tk que hac que Kari se sonroje.

Ambos se dirigen al acensor, pero alguien los estaba espiando.

-Jefe se han hido del gallinero-Dice la voz que esta hablando por un celular.

-Bien hecho nos vemos en el parque de diversiones-Dice Davis.

Asi los jóvenes llegaron al parque de diversiones, Kari estaba super feliz y jalo a Tk hacia tdoos los juegos, hasta que llegaron al de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Vamos Tk-Decia Kari que jalaba Tk.

-Ya voy-Dice Tk quien entrega el dinero al señor-Subamos.

Ambos jóvenes suben después de un parde vueltas, el señor que contorla la maquina es golpeado por el cuello.

-Listo-Dice otra misteriosa voz.

-Muy bien hazlo-Le responde Davis.

Esta voz jala la palanca y hace que Tk y Kari queden en la parte de atrás.

-Que pasó-Pregunta Kari.

-No lo sé-

Pero justo cuando Tk termina de hablar dos cuchillos aparecen dejando asustados a ambos.

-Muy bien sigannos-Dice ambas voces mientras los sacan del juego.

Kari hiba asustada mientras que siguen a las dos personas hast una parte del parque donde no hay nadie y ahí aparecen 3 personas más.

-Que quieren?-Pregunta enojado Tk.

-Venganza-Dice la voz de en medio que en seguida reconocen.

-Davis?-Preguntan ambos al ver a Davis frente a ellos.

-Si vine a buscar venganza de ti Takaishi y recuperar a mi Kari-Dice Davis.

-Pero yo no te quiero Davis-Decia Kari.

-Ja, crees que no lo se, pero creo que tu adorado Tk, te hará cambiar de opinión-Dice Davis en el momento que chasquea los dedos y los otros cuatros sujetos agarran a Tk y le apuntan con los cuchillos-Ahora que dices?-Dice Davis.

-No, déjalo, lo hare-Dice Kari.

-No o hagas Kari estaré bien-Intenta convencerla Tk.

-Que pasa ahí-Dice una voz y aparece Tai.

-Que le hacen a Tk y Kari-Dice Sora que aparece detrás de Tai.

-Vamonos!-Dicen las 4 figuras que salen corriendo al ser descubiertos.

-Esperen no me…-Pero ya se habían hido-Oigan no es lo que pare…-Pero fue golpeado por Tk que había sido liberado.

-Maldito no te vuelvas a acercar jamás-Decia Tk mientras seguía golpeando a Davis de una manera tan brutal que el no podía ni siquiera raccionar.

-Tk ya déjalo, ya lo hiciste sufrir demasiado-Decia Tai quien sujeto a Tk, para pararlo de una buena vez.

-Esta bien-Dice Tk ya un poco más calmado.

Tk, Kari, Sora y Tai se van del lugar dejando a Davis lastimado. Kari les contó lo ocurrido y como los habían atacado, y ya decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí.

-Oye Tai te tengo una pregunta-Dice Tk lo que hace que los 3 volteen a verlo.

-Que sucede?-Pregunta Tai muy curioso.

-Que hacían tu y Sora aquí?-Pregunta Tk lo que hace que ambos se sonrojen y Kari los mire de forma picara.

-Bueno….vinimos…en una cita-Dice Tai sonrojado.

-Entonces son novios?-Pregunta Kari que sonríe.

-Noooo…solo salimos como amigos-Explica Sora.

-Si claro-Dice Tk mientras se rie de forma muy comica.

Asi después de este accidente la cita de Tk y Kari siguió normal hasta que ya fue de muy noche y tuvo que dejarla en casa.

-Bueno nos vemos Kari-Dice Tk mientras que se acerca y la besa.

-Adiós-Dice Kari mientras entra a su apartamento.

Tk después de eso se pone a saltar y gritar de emoción, mientras regresa a su casa.

Mientras tanto Kari se dirige a su habitación y se queda en su cama profundamente dormida.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE LA ESCUELA, DESEO QUE ME DEJEN REWIEVS Y LES AVISO QUE PUEDEN DECIRME ALGO QUE QUIERAN QUE APARESCA EN ESTE FIC, PUES RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC ES MÍO Y TAMBIEN ES SUYO, ASI QUE NO LO OLVIDEN Y ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES, POR CIERTO TAL VEZ ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PUES NO SE ME OCURRE NADA PERO NO SE RPEOCUPEN CONTINUARE, ADIÓS.**

**TAKERU FANG.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS MI INSPIRACION REGRESO GRACIAS A UNA CANCIÓN, ESTE EPISODIO ESTA BASADO CASI EN ESA CANCIÓN, ASI QUE SOLO FALTAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**Lord pata: Muchas Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que la sigas hasta el final.**_

**BUENO SIN MÁS ES HORA DE COMENZAR.**

La escuela. Sorpresas y un…te odio.

Eran las 12:00 A.M en Odaiba y dos jóvenes hiban agarrados de las manos corriendo, esos jóvenes eran Tk y Kari.

-Tk, porque vamos tan rápido?—Pregunta Kari.

-Ya lo veras-Responde Tk, mientras que al frente se visualiza un cine.

Ambos jóvenes llegan, pero alguien los detiene.

-Boleto por favor-Tk le da los boletos y entran.

-¿Qué película venimos a ver?-Pregunta Kari mientras Tk compra las palomitas, las bebidas, dulces y un frappe.

-Ya lo veras-Dice Tk.

Ambos jóvenes entran a la sala del cine y se sientan hasta atrás, de repente se pone una película, la cuál Kari reconoce en seguida eclipse (No la he visto, asi que no dire nada de ella).

-Tk como supiste que yo…-Pero Tk la interrumpe.

-Te oí hablar de que querías verla asi que fui a comprar las entradas antes y poder verla juntos-

-Que romántico eres-Dice Kari antes de poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tk.

Después de que acabaran de ver la película ambos se encontraron algo interesante.

-Oye Kari no es esa Mimi-Dice Tk al ver a Mimi besándose con un chico más alto que ella.

-Si lo és-

-Hey Mimi!-Grita Tk, lo que hace que la susodicha voltee.

-Hola Kari, Tk ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunta nerviosa.

-Nosotros fuimos al cine y tu-Pregunta Kari mientras la mira de forma picara.

-Bueno, les presento a Joe Kido mi novio esta estudiando la carrera-Dice volteando a ver a Joe.

-Un placer, soy Joe Kido-Dice ofreciéndoles la mano.

-Takeru Takaishi, pero dime Tk-Dice Tk aceptando el saludo.

-Hikari Yamagi pero dime Kari-Y hace lo mismo que Tk.

-Mucho gusto, bueno Mimi será mejor apresurarnos eclipse ya va empezar-Dice Joe mientras mira su reloj.

-Claro, y ustedes que vieron?-Pregunta Mimi.

-La misma-Dice Kari.

-Ok después la comentamos bye-Dice Mimi antes de irse corriendo.

-Bueno Kari creo que ire a dejarte a tu casa-Dice Tk.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS.

CASA YAMAGI.

Kari estaba recostada en su cama hasta que algo se le viene a la cabeza.

-Creo que visitare a Tk, y no creo que este haciendo algo-Dice Kari antes de levantarse.

Kari se dirige hacia la casa de Tk, va pensando en las mil y un cosas que hacer ( no piensen mal) pero justo cuando sube el ascensor encuentra algo sorprendente…a Tk besandose con una chica enfrente de su puerta, esto le destrozo el corazón y salió corriendo del lugar mientras lloraba, de tanto correr llego al parque y se sento en una banca, hasta que alguien llego…

-Kari que te pasa?-Dijo una voz la cuál reconocio y esa vo era de Tk.

-Alejate-Dice Kari de fora seca.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Seguia insistiendo.

-Por que no mejor te vas a besar a se chica-Dice Kari, lo que hace que Tk comprenda todo.

-Yo, no lo hice me tomo de-Pero antes de que terminara Kari le dio una bofetada.

-MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO NO TE CREO NADA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, JAMAS VETE DE MI VIDA!-Grita Kari a todo pulmón y sale corriendo lejos dejando a Tk lastimado.

-Maldita fan, tenia que haberme besado, ahora que hago-Dice Tk mientras camina.

Empieza llegar la lluvia y justo en ese momento frente a él ve la escuela, cruza la llarda y empieza a caminar, lo que no sabe es que alguien lo sigue.(Les sugiero que busquen la canción "scream de zac efron"

The day door is closed,

The echo's fill your soul.

They wont say which way to go,

Just trust your heart.

To find what you're here for,

Open another door.

I'm not sure anymore.

It's just so hard.

The voices in my head,

Tell me they know best!

Got me on the edge,

they're pushin', pushin',

they're pushin'

I know they got a plan,

While the balls in my hands!

This time its man-to-man,

I'm droppin', fightin', its time too.

Whole worlds upside down,

What do I do now? Cause I choke!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls.

I gotta make 'em fall!

Just break through them all!

I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna

Fight to find myself,

Me and no one else!

Which way I get down, pushin',

Searchin', can't find a

Road that I should take,

I should, tomorrow left us!

Like nothing works without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah we're cooks, running down,

hear the crowd gettin' loud!

I'm consumed by the sound!

Is it hurt? Is it love?

Has it ever been enough?

Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!

You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. I want my own thing!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Ahh!

Justo después de ese grito alguien aplaude y lo que ve es a su hermano Matt.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito te dolio verdad-Pregunta Matt algo ironico.

-Si-Dice acercándose a él.

-Bueno pues entonces no se que haces aquí, deverias ir a verla-Dice en ese momento Tk, asiente y sale corriendo.

-Tengo que corregir mi error-Dice Tk mientras cruza la barda.

-Buena suerte-

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO SIENTO QUE ME QUEDO MUY EMOTIVO, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES DESEO UN FELIZ DIA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ALGO LE PASA A MI LAPTOP Y NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR PERO AL FIN VOY A HACERLO, BUENO SIN MAS LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

_**Lord pata: Gracias por todo tu apoyo en verdad.**_

_**Dark-fallen –angel91: Gracias creo que este capítulo satisfacera tus expectativas.**_

**SIN MÁS COMENZEMOS.**

La escuela. Solo fue el comienzo.

La lluvia había cesado, y Tk corria a toda velocidad por las calles de Odaiba, aunque estaba cansado, no podía detenerse pues tenia que resolverlas ahora. Corrio otras 3 cuadras y llego a su destino, la casa Yamagi. Desde donde estaba visualizo la recamara de Kari la cuál aún estaba despierta y estaba en su balcón visualizando las estrellas, por lo cuál no vió a Tk llegar.

Tk se quedo viondola, hasta que racciono y empezó a subir su balcón de forma silenciosa (aunque hay que decir que Kari no prestaba atención), llego a su destino, estaba detrás de Kari y le tapó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dice Kari de forma enojada.

-Explicarte lo que pasó-Dice Tk de forma tranquila y esto hace que Kari quite su enojo.

-Habla-

-Lo que pasó, es que estaba en mi casa, y de repente tocaron el timbre y varias chicas de la escuela aparecieron, les amenaze con llamar a la policía, así que todas se fueron, o eso creí, que tonto fui, no me di cuenta, pero una se había ocultado salto y me beso no pude librarme, pues estaba desprevenido, pero cuando al fin raccione la separe y le grite que yo ya tenia novia, y me fui de mi casa al parque y fue cuando te encontré, y realmente lo siento y si supieras que no fui a casa después de eso…-Pero Tk ya no pudo continuar pues Kari lo beso.

-Te perdono, pero solo recuerda si me vuelves a hacer esto, mi hermano te matara-Dijo Kari antes de echarse a reir a excepción de Tk que se puso palidó con lo último-Era broma!. Ahora vete a tu casa, pues si mis papás te ven pensaran mal-Dice Kairi antes de empujar a Tk, y para su mala suerte este no reacciono y cayo del balcón.

-No me lastime…estoy bien-Dice Tk mientras se levanta y se despide.

Tk se retira de la casa y se dirige hacia la suya con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues se ha reconciliado con Kari la chica de sus sueños.

_Han pasado 10 después de ese gran suceso, ahora todo ha cambiado Tai y Sora se volvieron novios y después se casaron después de terminar la universidad, Joe y Mimi se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Estados Unidos, pero seguimos en contacto. Sobre Izzy se casó con una hermosa chica llamada Sakura, y yo me converti en escritor y me case con mi ahora esposa Hikari Yamagi, todo esto pasó después de mi reconcilación con Kari, pero esto se los contare en otra ocasión._

_Autor: Takeru Takaishi_ .

**ESTE FIC A TERMINADO, CREO QUE EL FINAL FUE MUY CORTO PERO YA QUE SOBRE LA HISTORIA: LA LEYENDA DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA ESA LA CONTINUARE DESPUÉS PUES VOY A EMPEZAR CON EL FIC SANGRE, Y YA TENGO VARIAS IDEAS, DEJEN REWIEVS Y ME DESPIDO.**

**TAKERU FANG.**


End file.
